krigornfandomcom-20200215-history
Headquarters
This is the page that shows each headquarter available in the different regions of Contaire. Moldöl's Headquarters Abandoned Dwarven Stronghold - It has one single massive door as the entrance, making it hard to penetrate. A single outlook is found at the top the notice any approaching invaders. A massive gold mine is located underneath, that spans miles and miles. The stronghold is located in the Dwahl Mountains just outside the town of Harrows Pass. Seahelms Headquarters Mysterious Lighthouse '''- A single door leading into a mysterious lighthouse. Not much is know about the lighthouse, except that it holds some magical force within it. It sits atop a cliff overlooking the sea, just outside of the major port town Belora. The Quags's Headquarters '''Halfing's House - A simple man lives here, but he is willing to take in adventurers to his home. who knows, maybe he would even let them live there? The house is part underground, build into a mound in the earth. It is small, but very home-like. It is located in the center of a bayou. Many mushrooms and moss surround the area. The home is located in a village filled with similar Halfing homes. Giant Mushroom Fortress -''' From a small spore, the legendary Giant Mushroom Fortresses can grow. This particular one has the perfect location just outside of the town Morthump. It has a strong exterior that the sharpest blade cannot penetrate. The massive door forms from its stem and will only open for its protectors. Many alchemy ingredients are known to sprout nearby these mushrooms. Lots of care must be put into this home, as it will always continue to be growing. Elysmier's Headquarters 'Fireleaf Fortress -' This massive tree is located in The Dying Forest. It's leafs are always red, yellow, brown, and its body is completly immune to fire. They say that consuming one of its leafs will grant the person resistance to fire. The tree grants the residents connection to the nature spirits. Although it is isolated far from civilization, It can be a very peaceful place to live. Ravenset's Headquarters 'Abandoned Wizards Spire '- This once was an ancient wizards tower used to control the cold to his will. It sits atop a cliff overlooking the eternally frozen lake. It is connected to a massize glacier that is said to hold magic properties. The top generates a huge glowing blue orb that has an unknown purpose. It is only a few miles away from Nivail, the capital of Ravenset. Noorak's Headquarters '''Rundown Saloon - The bar has hit some hard times, but with a little fixing up it could be returned to one of the best bars in the area. Located in the center of Arness, it has picked up many spiderwebs. Many riders come through the town and they are thirsty. The geography is dry and plain-like. Solestine's Headquarters War Tents - These sturdy tents belong to a group of the mercenaries "The Red Ravens". This branch of the mercenaries are use to the dry heats of the deserts in the area, and will be happy to move up camp with the group.